


三人同舟

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [2]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 一个兄弟加Solo的三人同舟梗，一个面瘫，一个话痨，还有一个乱放电。加在一起就是和谐地鸡飞狗跳。





	1. Chapter 1

事情起于某天，brax和chris一次远距离视讯中提起，不久就是他们老爹的生日了。他们长吁短叹地——主要是brax，你们懂，chris只是听着，要不是还时不时眨眨眼，都会让人以为他睡着了——回忆着老爹和他们过去那些“美好时光”。

solo这时刚好从chris背后路过，千不该万不该就插了一句嘴。

“你们可以约个时间出去，做一些你们父子过去做过的事，”他补充说：“我指的是那些愉快的事，不是他找人来痛殴你们让你们变得更强的那种事。就我个人而言，那简直是虐待儿童。”

兄弟二人默契地略过了他最后那句话，但solo的建议确实有道理。brax说，“你记得有一次，老爹带我们出去吗，我们花了一周沿着河顺流而下，夜晚就在岸边宿营，不知道那些河道变成什么样了。”

于是就这么决定了，他们两兄弟，还有solo，就在老爹生日前那一周，带上各种宿营用具，沿着当年的河道出发，顺便也就当成一年一次的家庭聚会了。

solo对他们的计划非常赞同，他一直努力鼓励他的同居人多出门走动。他唯一的问题是，为什么还要带上他？

“当年我们也是三个人，少一个怎么都不对了。”brax说，理所当然得你都不好意思指出这里面的逻辑有问题。“再说你现在也算家人，半个吧。别给我那个脸色，我都已经不计较你们俩这辈子都不能给我弄出来个侄子侄女了。”

“再过十年我还没对你哥喜新厌旧的话我们再谈吧。”solo说，“这么说我就是你们老爹当年的角色？他在船上主要做什么？”

“对我们指手画脚，指挥我们干活还挑三拣四，每到一个地方就跟旅馆老板娘眉来眼去地调情？”brax说，“见鬼，简直是为你量身而造啊。”

solo靠过来，无比自然地摸了摸chris的后脖子，考虑着。后者从刚才到现在都一言不发，这时候说，“禁止调情。”抓重点能力一如既往的令人佩服。

“那就禁止调情。”brax从善如流说，“solo，你说呢？”

“如果我加入，不论发生任何事，都禁止杀人。”solo说，“如果这是一次和谐美好的家庭活动，我不想要一路上还要费心处理尸体。”

brax嘟哝了一句“河不就是干那个用的吗”，但还是妥协了。“好，不会有尸体。chris，”他问说了四个字之后又陷入沉默的他哥，“你有没有什么要补充的？”

chris看了看solo，“你可以和我调情。”他说。然后brax就眼睁睁地看着那俩臭不要脸的当着他的面就来了一个热辣辣的法式舌吻。

“呕，够了！”他喊道，视频那头的人舌头还搅和在一起，鸟都不鸟他。“既然你们俩都有了规矩，我也有一条：一旦我们上了船，你们俩之间必须距离3步远。老爹当年在船上绝对不会对chris做的事，你也不许对他做！”

他愤怒地切断了视频通话，忽然有个预感，接下来那一周将会非常非常的漫长。


	2. Chapter 2

正如brax预料中的，第一天他们出发时就出了岔子，这里的他们，当然指的是那对爱情鸟。brax本人可是准时准点，一大早就开着他的加长款豪车出发去solo的公寓准备接上他们两个。

他到了公寓楼下，按了门铃又回去车里等着。过了半小时后，并没看见一根毛出现，距离预定出航的时间还有特么的半小时。brax愤怒地冲上公寓，chris给他开了门，他站在门厅里正打算嚷嚷，看清周围又停了下来，“这特么是什么鬼？”他问。

客厅里四散着七八个行李箱，还堆着至少有五个冷藏保温箱，每一只看起来都有一吨重。solo衣冠楚楚穿着他那挺括漂亮的定制西装，前襟上还别着一朵领花。跟他一比，一身冲锋衣的brax简直像个搬运工。

“brax，你来了，让你的人把这些搬下去——”他显然也发现了他和brax之间的差别。“你为什么穿成这样？”

“因为我们要去户外，要去感受原始的大自然？”brax一字一顿地说，“不是开着游艇顺着河流一路寻欢作乐？”他回头冲他哥嚷嚷，“就算他理解偏差也罢了，你为什么不纠正他？”

chris毫无愧疚感地把视奸的目光从同居人身上撕了下来。“我喜欢他穿成这样。”

brax决定自己真是受够了，他从口袋里掏出当年他们父子三人的合照，刚才他在路上还对着照片睹物思人，弄得差点眼泪汪汪，抛给solo。“这个，才是正确的着装。马上给我去换掉。还有你们这些东西，除了帐篷、点火工具、刀具这一类必要的工具，所有不必要都去掉，我们特么的又不是小学生去野餐！”

他监督着他们把那些大件无用的行李都丢了，最终精简为两个巨大的背包。马上要开车了，solo又回去拿了一个迷你小包，塞到后面去。

brax像只鹰似的盯着他，“那是什么？”

“别担心，肯定不在你的违禁名单上，”solo说，“只是一打保险套和水性润滑剂，你懂的。”

brax不想懂，他也不想问为什么就特么一周出行他们还得准备一打保险套。他只是在下一个路口的超市外紧急停车给自己买了一个能找到的最贵的隔音耳套。

 

麻烦还不仅止于此。好不容易准时登船，到了预定的出发点，brax忍受了solo对他们那条简陋木船的莫名诧异。没错，就是那种水深时靠浆水浅时靠撑杆的木船，为了一模一样地还原当年，brax甚至选择了无顶棚版。他正把背包抛上木船，忽然意识到他哥整个人都在发抖。

brax已经很多年没有看过他哥恐慌发作了，他愣在那里，不知所措。solo更快地反应过来，朝brax做了个手势，让他先离开一会。

brax照他的话做了。他走了一圈，感觉就像自己又回到了十岁，只能眼睁睁地看着他哥被困在痛苦的漩涡中而自己无能为力什么也做不了。河边的凉风让他的头脑冷静下来，brax慢慢走回去，远远地看着solo半跪在他哥身边，以双臂将他的头紧紧抱在怀中，正凑在他耳边说着话。brax停下来，猜测他是不是在对chris复诵那首所罗门童谣。他哥的手一点点抬起来，抱住了另一个人的后背。

十分钟后他们顺利驶离河岸，谁都没有再提起刚才的事。chris在船尾划着浆，目光平静地掠过河岸两边的水草，苍白的脸上一点点恢复血色。

brax坐在正中，查看河道的地图。“再划过五公里，我们就进入第一个小镇范围了。估计今天没什么机会捕猎了，但我们可以在小镇上进行补给。今晚我们可以在十公里下方那里宿营，离河岸不远有一个相当开阔的地方。”

solo说，“我有一个问题。你的地图有几年没更新了？第二个问题，你有几年没有进行像这样愉快的户外活动了？”

“我知道我在做什么。”brax说，“倒是你，留神你的桨，你就要把我们带得撞向河岸去了。”

“别小看我，”solo说，他露出一个下流的笑容，跳过brax冲chris眨眼。“虽然是半路出家，我可是很善于把握‘桨’的，不信问你哥。”

brax开始考虑，三步距离没准还是太近了，为了他的精神健康，应该在这两个不要脸的中间隔道帘子。

到了晚上扎营时，solo更是变本加厉，终于找到了自己的角色定位，毫不客气地对两个负责干活的横加指点。完全是因为考虑到现在掀起一场家庭内战可能会导致chris又一次恐慌发作，drax才能忍了下来。

他们终于在空地把帐篷支了起来，在外面留了一点火以防万一半夜有野兽摸过来。brax爬进自己的帐篷，摊成一个大字，舒服得长叹一声。他竖起耳朵，只听见四野寂寂，虫子嘶鸣，就要找回当年的感觉了。

这也是为什么他放松了那么一会警惕，忘了另一样更重要的事。比如他包里之所以多了一个死贵的隔音耳罩是为了什么。

“好了，我可忍了一天了。”在大自然的和谐小夜曲中，插进了一个声音，隔了一顶帐篷也清晰得几乎能想象得出solo的脸上那淫邪的笑容。“过来，乖男孩，让daddy好好亲亲你。”

brax连滚带爬地冲向他的包，掏出耳罩带上。


	3. Chapter 3

大概是solo的行径终于过分到连老天也看不下去了，决定给他们一点小惩大诫。明明出发前才查过近期都是晴朗天气，第二天他们收拾好才上船就开始下起雨来。他们在河上划了一天，也就灌饱了一肚子雨水，到最后连那号称能抵御海上飓风级别的防水夹克都湿透透，里外都是水。

中午雨势稍小，他们停下来上岸吃了一顿湿嗒嗒的午饭，又继续上路，一边顶着雨，一边还得不断往船外舀水，期翼能赶快到下一个城镇去躲雨。brax看着solo在雨中拿着指南针看，不禁嗤笑。“我们在河上，唯一的方向就是沿着河向下去，难道我们还有可能迷路吗？”他嘲讽道。

他不该那么自信的。划了三小时后，天色渐暗，而本该已经出现的城镇还一点影子都没有。brax不得不面对一个尴尬的事实，即，他们真的迷路了。他塞在包里那个准备在不时之需时用来作弊的导航仪，这时候也像砖头一样没用。

天差不多全黑了，为了安全，他们只得靠岸。河岸边上并不比河里要干燥多少，幸好每个人都或多或少地遭遇过比这个更坏的情况，没人抱怨或互相指责，连solo也只是说，“brax，你太相信你的地图了。事实是，河流就像人一样，是会改道的。”

“我现在知道了，好吗，”brax还在摆弄他的导航仪，期待奇迹会发生，“我也很抱歉弄成这样，我能理解你对这次出行没什么兴趣，你更像是都市型男那类型。”

“我可不这么想，”solo答道，张口吞下chris喂给他的一口能量棒，“想想看，在户外风吹日晒七天，和你互相嫌弃挑刺，大概还要上演荒野求生靠啃田鼠充饥，咻，简直太有吸引力了，我遗愿清单上的一整页都可以一口气划掉了。”

brax觉得solo还是挺男人的，他哥的眼光毕竟也不可能太差，他差不多都要喜欢上solo了。

他也有点怀疑其实solo猜到了为什么自己非要坚持三人出行不可。小时候的brax可能懵懵懂懂，但在成年之后，brax已经知道自闭症是怎么回事了。他也明白了像chris这样的人，普通的社会交际对他们来说有多可怕，有时候仅仅想要维持与世界之间的正常连接就能耗尽他们所有的能量。

曾几何时，他们的父亲就是chris和世界之间的纽带，之后本来应该brax来做这个纽带的，可不知怎么的Solo却抢先了一步，牢牢占据了chris世界的中心。现在brax开始担心，chris已经太过依赖他了。

brax还记得当年他妈离开时chris的崩溃，假如有一天，这个不知怎么从花花世界穿越到chris的世界里的阳光先生也像他妈一样，终于觉得chris的种种古怪不再新鲜有趣，厌倦了这样的生活呢？brax简直难以想象chris要如何应对。

当然，也许暂时brax还不需要担心那么多，他把导航仪塞回包里，正好看见了solo在这时候居然还有兴致偷偷伸手去捏他哥屁股，有点欣慰又有点恶心地想，至少现在他们看起来是幸福的。

 

他们在凄风苦雨中熬了一夜，到了第三天凌晨，雨终于停了。brax收拾好背包，到河边上解开裤子，痛痛快快地打算放掉膀胱里一夜的累积。

他正想冲河水吼点啥粗话助兴，solo走过来站在他身边不远处，也开始解决自己的生理问题，一秒的间隔不到，chris也过来站到了他另一边了。brax整个人立即僵硬得连一滴尿都挤不出来了。

偌大一条河，几公里长的地方，为什么他们就非得站在他身边尿，为什么？！

他憋了一会，用定力按捺住自己不要两边偷瞄，但忍得住眼神没忍住嘴巴，他还是说出了口：“这个真的很奇怪。”

“什么奇怪？站一起尿尿？”solo说，“别跟我说你从没有跟其他人一起尿尿过。”

“不是，但你们平时可是会互相那个，呃。”brax觉得自己说不明白了。操，现在他听起来简直像个恐同的。

chris淡定非常地抖了抖，穿好裤子走了，根本没觉得自己需要介入这个对话，只剩下brax和solo大眼瞪小眼。brax觉得自己都要尴尬至死了，他甚至还不小心瞄到了一点solo。

solo比他冷静得多了，他拉起裤链，往上游过去洗了洗手。“淡定，brax，”他说，“你对同性伴侣的想法实在太偏激了，我不会一看见你哥对我露一点点皮肤就扑过去的。大多数时候我们就和普通的情侣差不多，并不会随时随地发情。”

他说得那么诚恳，brax于是相信了他。他们早餐后又呆在那附近晃荡了一阵子，到中午左右，brax去检查了船和河水涨落的情况，回来通知他们准备出发，结果发现那两人都不见了。

brax顿时有种隐隐不祥的预感，但还是有点不相信，直到他走到草丛附近，听见里面的动静，brax都还在绝望地想相信他哥是个木讷正直的老实人，绝对干不出那种事来的。

然后他听见了solo那个骗子的声音。“你敢发誓你真的从没这样想过？”他声音里的诱惑满得都要滴出来了。“光天化日之下，让我这样骑着你？”

……brax绝对再也不要操心他哥的爱情生活了，显而易见的，他们性福得就像现在brax那一口袋泡了水的能量棒，软哒哒黏糊糊，简直有点令人反胃了。


	4. Chapter 4

brax还没能来得及制定出更严苛的规矩，来守护自己已经岌岌可危的脆弱心灵，他就得回了久违的清静：就在第三天稍晚一些时，一个小个子漂亮妞忽然出现，把solo给带走了。

接下来的一天整条船都很安静，主要是因为他哥现在萎顿得整个人都缩小了一号。失去了他抬杠的对象，brax的情绪也比较低迷。

他们默不吭声地划了一天，比预期中更快达到了宿营点。chris跟他道了晚安就回了自己帐篷，brax有点担心他会哭，然后又想，见鬼，他哥可是个堂堂七尺男儿，就算他真的哭了也丝毫无损他的英雄气概。作为亲兄弟，brax也会当作没看见。

第五天的黄昏，他们到达了那条支流的尽头，看着明显一清一浊两条河流交汇入彼此，先是泾渭分明，然后混合为一，在夕阳余晖中，整片水面金光粼粼，像着了火一样。他们的小船凝滞于这一片画卷一角，像一个意犹未尽的逗号。

兄弟俩站在河岸边上看着一只水鸟叼着鱼跃出水面，chris还是一言不发，brax不怪他，已经走了两天的solo今天还是毫无消息。

他清清嗓子，“我有没有说过我其实挺高兴你找到那么一个人？没有？”他哥回头瞅了他一眼，brax嘿嘿笑，“好吧，这话就我们俩说，我是挺为你高兴的。虽然他看起来像个花花公子，又轻佻又不靠谱，我本来以为你们两三个月就得分了。没想到你们甚至还熬过了两年多。不管他有多少毛病都好，至少你和他在一起似乎很开心。那就够了。”

“别告诉他我说了这些。”他补充道，他可不想solo太得意。

chris脸上板结的肌肉终于动了动，一点点扭出大概可以被称为一个微笑的形状。

“brax，”他说，“你知道solo是一个特工。任何他想知道的事，他都早知道了。”

为了庆祝提前到达，他们当晚烤了一整条鲈鱼当晚餐。brax看着他哥细致地翻转着鱼，又不小心习惯性地给某人多留了一份，想着要是老爹在这里有多好，他也会开心的。当然了，老爹那个年代的人，估计会对同性恋什么的态度估计还没那么开化，但他爹一直都知道chris是和别人不同的孩子，那么chris在伴侣的选择上更不同一点也就无所谓了，对吧。

第六天晚上，也就是他们在河边过的最后一个晚上了。brax查看过地图，发现附近就有一个当年他们住过的小镇，徒步距离也不过数公里远，便提议晚上去那边过夜，顺便重温一下过去的美好回忆，毕竟他再看着他哥孤零零一个人走向那个两人帐篷的样子他也快受不了了。

他们把船系好就出发了，但到了那里才发现，整座小镇都已经面目全非，基本是就是一座空城，只有几条在街头乱吠的狗还带来几分活气。旅馆看门的人冷冰冰地说他们已经打烊了，清洁人员已经走了，他也一点不愿意自己去收拾一个能住人的房间出来，他们还是从哪里来就回哪里去吧。

他们只好照原路走回来，路上还和不知道是野狗还是狼发生了一次遭遇战。这个晚上简直是倒霉透了，要是这个时候再跳出个把追踪过来的敌人，brax会毫不犹豫地打破他出发前的承诺，现在唯有杀个什么人才能一扫他的怨气。

但在营地有人等着他们。那个小个子漂亮妞看见chris就从火堆边站了起来，朝帐篷的方面抬抬下巴。

“人在那边，就交给你啦，本来是该先去医院躺几天的，可他非要回来。别担心，伤口已经处理了，只要这时候别做什么不合时宜的剧烈运动，我估计几十年里他是死不了的。”

看来她也是饱受这一对折磨的天涯同命人，要不是被他哥一脸紧张地奔跑过去的样子给分了心，brax差一点就要问她要电话了。

 

第七天是个好天气，风轻日暖，适合用来结束一个没有留下任何遗憾的假期。他们的船在河面上随波逐流，没人想要动一动手指。

solo从一早起来就躺在他哥腿上，借口自己要休养伤口，一副大少爷衣来伸手饭来张口的样子。但brax现在足够高兴，都没想到要再提起那个三步距离的事。

“所以我是错过了看一眼那个著名的河流交汇处了？”solo慢吞吞地说，“真是太可惜了，我还专门准备了一番发言呢。”

brax心里顿时警铃大作。

他眼睁睁地看着solo灵活地爬起来，好像整个上午那个没骨头的只是他本人的双胞胎，从不知道哪里掏出了一个小盒子，啪地一声打开，朝着他哥半跪下去。

“他们都说，在一起三年的时候，百分之九十八的情侣都会因为彼此太过熟悉了再没有激情只能走向分手，我不知道那是不是真的，我从没有过那么长的一段关系，但我真的不想和你分手。我想要更多时间，去发现我们之间所有幸福的可能性。”

“因此，chris，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

他哥整个人就像被雷劈了似的，傻看着solo。solo等了几秒，微笑起来，非常自觉地拉过他哥的手，给他把戒指戴了上去，还不忘要赞美了一下自己挑选戒指的好眼光。

潺潺流水声中，一串清越的鸟鸣划破寂静。一切都是如此美好，只除了——

“你！”brax都要出离愤怒了，“你就非得要把我所有（关于我哥）的美好记忆，都强行掺合一脚打上自己的烙印吗？这特么是家庭纪念活动！从此以后就要变成你们的恩爱纪念日了！”

“冷静，brax，”solo说，“这件事你也有好处，你可以当伴郎。毫无疑问我的所有前女友或暧昧对象都会以她们这辈子最动人的样子出席婚礼，想要和我选择的伴侣一比高下。到时候就看你能耐了。”

brax立即释然了。“很好，”他说，“不过一码归一码，现在你是给出婚姻承诺了，如果你以后胆敢看一眼别的人，你敢对chris不好，我就用枪把你蛋蛋给射爆。”

他阴狠地给了solo一个眼神，表示自己绝无虚言，然后拉过一边的帽子倒扣在脸上，不再看也不去管船那头在发生什么事，同时抛下最后一句狠话：

“——如果你们俩敢现在就在船上搞出PG13以上的勾当，玷污我最后的一丝纯洁记忆，我就让你们活不到结婚那一天。”

END


End file.
